


The Truth in our Hearts

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Self-Doubt, Smut, modern au but it doesn't really matter, sad sylvanas, she gonna be okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: ”Baby?”Sylvanas’ ears flinch at the chirp of Jaina’s voice. She stops staring at the trailing streams of water and blinks to clear her vision. The gentle knocking on the door tears Sylvanas apart. She turns around on the spot in the shower, unsure of her next move. Jaina doesn’t need to see her like this. She doesn’t deserve to see her like this.But Jaina makes her feel better.





	The Truth in our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It's me back at my soft bullshit. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Big thank you to Leli for helping me with grammar ♡

” _Baby?_ ”

Sylvanas’ ears flinch at the chirp of Jaina’s voice. She stops staring at the trailing streams of water and blinks to clear her vision. The gentle knocking on the door tears Sylvanas apart. She turns around on the spot in the shower, unsure of her next move. Jaina doesn’t need to see her like this. She doesn’t deserve to see her like this.

But Jaina makes her feel better. Sylvanas bites her lip as she touches her puffy cheeks. She’s not good alone. The feeling won’t disappear if she’s alone. Jaina has waited long enough. Sylvanas steps out of the shower and walks to unlock the door.

Jaina’s smiling face peeks inside the steamed-up room.

“Hey, honey,” her voice is softer than silk as she looks up to Sylvanas’ eyes, “Can I join you?”

“Yeah,” Sylvanas mumbles, turning away to quickly return under the hot water stream. Jaina undresses while telling about her day. She’s been busy as usual, handled a book club meeting and interviewed a researcher for a project, all on top of her regular studying. Sylvanas sees Jaina forgetting to remove her glasses before lifting her shirt. The glasses end up almost falling from her face and Sylvanas’ lips turn slightly upwards at the sight.

Jaina’s company is already helping her. Her girlfriend hops to her.

“How are you?”

Sylvanas doesn’t know what to say. She stays quiet, eyes wandering over Jaina’s body, the soft beauty she so adores. Water trickles down Sylvanas’ shoulders, drops of it splashing onto Jaina’s skin. Jaina reaches closer, their toes almost touching, and raises a hand to hold Sylvanas’ cheek. Her skin is reddened, not only because of the shower.

She’s not fine.

“You don’t have to say it,” Jaina tells her not to pretend like she is. She knows her so well. Jaina’s eyes regard her with the kind of gentlest care that Sylvanas thinks she could never match herself. Her soul is too angry, too… Tainted.

Jaina embraces her, lifting her chin to Sylvanas’ shoulder and pressing the tall girl’s head closer to hers. Sylvanas’ lips quiver. She’s not going to cry again. She holds it back, hands settling on Jaina’s shoulder blades. The water droplets fall to Jaina’s hair, darkening the blonde colour. She smells like a comforting dream which Sylvanas yearns to see again and again.

Sylvanas tightens their hug. Her scars get hidden between their bodies.

“Would you like to talk about it or just… Kiss it better?” Jaina’s lips brush against her collarbone.

“It’s just Alleria. We solved it already.” Alleria had apologized. It’s over, but Sylvanas’ mind is unwilling to move on.

It’s stupid. Alleria only stung her with the topic most sensitive to her, just like Sylvanas has stung Alleria many times before. There’s no defending it. More than anything, Sylvanas is upset with herself for not being able to handle a bite as harsh as her own.

She kept trying not to dwell on her sister’s words. They were nothing but a burst of anger, something Sylvanas is very familiar with. This time she failed, they crept under her skin and made her doubtful, chipped away her shell. Sylvanas hates it. She’s not a person who cries – at all. And especially not over lies like that. 

Unless there’s truth to them. Unless Jaina’s kiss is too sweet for a bitter person like her.

But when their lips move so impeccably together, it’s hard to believe something like that. Jaina’s name is carved to her heart, and it glows with warmth every time their bodies collide. Her heart isn’t as big or as bright as Jaina’s, but Jaina’s company makes it grow. Her touches are led by the gentleness she’s learnt with her lover.

“Only you and I need to understand how we work,” Jaina pauses to talk, but Sylvanas chases her lips. She’s addicted to the flavour of love in their kisses. Jaina pinches her jaw and Sylvanas opens her gaze to find her girlfriend eyeing her sternly.

“Do you hear me? Nobody else.”

“Yes. I know.” She pokes Jaina’s nose with her own. She trusts Jaina more than anybody else. If her love wasn’t enough for Jaina, she wouldn’t stay with her. Sylvanas knows that. Jaina tells her if something is not right, she always does. And they work it out, they always do.

♡

Sylvanas stirs awake to the feeling of something tickling her ear. She shudders, all thoughts engulfed by the drowsiness brought by the night. Her room is still pitch black, she hasn’t slept for that long.

“Jaina?”

Her girlfriend responds with a soft hum, as the moving pattern on her skin continues. Jaina’s fingertips are tracing the length of her ear, her touch climbing up one side and sliding down the other. Sylvanas sighs into her pillow. Jaina knows what she’s doing, and it’s definitely not an attempt to keep Sylvanas calm.

The blonde leans closer, the warmth of her skin melting with Sylvanas’. She snuggles to place a chaste kiss on the backside of Sylvanas’ ear and a rush of blood colours the elf’s face. There’s nothing she can do about it, not when she’s captured by Jaina’s lips and her tongue caresses Sylvanas’ skin. She can’t handle that.

Jaina sneaks a hand under her t-shirt, the black fabric rising as her fingers shift past Sylvanas’ abs and reach for her breast.

“You make me so happy, Sylvanas.” Her words feel as good as her touch.

“Don’t ever doubt that.” She’s the luckiest girl on the planet, living in so much love.

Jaina bites the curve of the elf’s twitching ear, getting Sylvanas to hold her breath. Kisses decorate her raspberry-scented neck as Jaina rubs her small chest.

“Nobody loves me like you, talks to me like you, takes care of me like you…” She’s the only person Jaina wants to share everything with. Sylvanas feels tugging by her shoulder and she turns to her back. Her lover is seeking for her lips and the following kiss drowns them both in raw passion.

Jaina’s wet lips are fervent on hers as she captures Sylvanas’ thoughts and sense. Sylvanas brushes the hair out of Jaina’s face, running her fingers all the way till the ends of the blonde locks. Jaina’s eagerness excites her. She lets the girl between her legs, Jaina’s hips pushing onto hers as their kiss sees no end.

The girl on top is dearly out of breath as they finally pull apart.

“I’m sorry for being a dumbass. I should know better than to think that you can resist me.” Sylvanas pecks her girlfriend with a grin on her lips. A smile lights up Jaina’s face.

She gets Sylvanas’ shirt out of the way and lowers her face to the elf’s breasts. The anchor pendant around Jaina’s neck touches her skin as Jaina’s mouth runs over her, loving the hardened peaks with gentle nudging. She manages to pull a groan from Sylvanas as she sucks on the sensitive skin and Jaina feels the hands on her back tightening their grasp.

With lingering touches Jaina ventures lower on her body, all the way till her head rests between Sylvanas’ thighs and she get to indulge the elf in the pleasure she deserves. Jaina gives her everything she can, smothers Sylvanas in the delight for as long as she wants and needs. Sylvanas isn’t a loud one, and she doesn’t have to be, for Jaina recognizes very well when she’s about to lose control. It’s a harsher tug on her hair, arching of her hips, a breathless call of Jaina’s name. All of it deepening Jaina’s blush.

At the end of the day Sylvanas knows there’s no other person whose arms Jaina Proudmoore wishes to be in. Their ways to love are different, but perfectly fit for each other, and that is the truth found in both of their hearts.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I really made Sylvanas cry in the shower huh :,)  
> And don't get me wrong, she loves her sister very much, but angery Windrunners just be like that.


End file.
